vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Megidramon
Megidramon= Megidramon is an Evil Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "MegiddoDramon". Its design is also derived from the mythological Ào Shùn (敖順?), Dragon King of the North Sea. It is an extremely wicked Digimon that is the most evil among Dragon Digimon. It is a pillar of the Four Great Dragons alongside Azulongmon, Goldramon, and Magnadramon, but its personality is so fiendish that it doesn't bear the slightest resemblance to the other three. Although it is a rare species that isn't even known to be extant, and its very existence is a "Digital Hazard", its powers were sealed away by some sort of "force". However, it is said that a great amount of damage will be exerted on the Digital World when its powers are awakened. It has a body made from Chrome Digizoid. According to one theory, Megidramon and ChaosGallantmon are the same being, and it is said that whether that wave of terror is projected as a dark knight or as a dark dragon depends on the observer. |-|Megidramon X= The greatest sin of the X-Antibody, which is drawing out the latent abilities of a Digicore, raising a Digimon's potential, had affected Megidramon's Digicore. Without leaving any good behind, this Digimon, which is the epitome of evil, is unlike any other so far. Its very existence destroys and burns all of the Digital World to cinders, and its figure is definitey said to be the "incarnation of hell". If you give up on living, then you will be able to catch a glimpse of Megidramon's true form. Its "Hell Howling" and "Megiddo Flame" possess unfathomable amounts of evil energy, and are said to have reached levels that are no longer worthy of the power of a single Digimon alone. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Megidramon | Megidramon X Origin: Digimon Gender: None Age: Unknown (Should be as old as Azulongmon) Classification: Evil Dragon Digimon, One of the Four Great Dragons, Mega level, Virus type Powers and Abilities: Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Acidic saliva, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Disease Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Fear Inducement, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Debuffing, Flight, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Meggido Flame (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Atomic Destruction, It's roars alone can collapse dimensions while also damaging the opponent, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Can create holes in dimensions, Acausality (Type 1), Chaos Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero |-|X-Antibody=All previous Abilities, Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (The most powerful of all members of the Four Great Dragons. Its very existence causes the collapse of the Digital World, causing the very layers of the world to begin to shake until all existence is destroyed, even the layer of the Four Holy Beasts is destroyed. Able to consume the entire Digital World in hellfire destroying everything) Bypasses Conventional Durability with Atomic Blaster and Meggido Flame. Speed: Immeasurable (Can face off against Demon Lord class enemies, who are native to the Dark Area, a realm in which time doesn't work. Equal to Gallantmon) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: A malevolent berserker in combat that destroys everything around him with no regard for friend or foe. However, he is conscious enough to meet with fellow members of the Four Great Dragons and administer a test for Dragon Digimon attempting to become Slayerdramon. Due to simply being a evil version of Gallantmon, he should have 10,000+ years of combat experience. Weaknesses: He is generally chaotic in combat and pays little attention to strategy or detail, as a Dramon-type Digimon he is vulnerable to Dragon-Slaying weaponry and abilities. As a being native to the World of Darkness/Dark Area, Megidramon is weak to light/holy based skills. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Megiddo Flame:' Exhales a whirling maelstrom of flames hot enough to reduce everything, including the system that governs the Digital World itself, to ash. These flames are stated to be hellfire. *'Dragon Howling:' Roars to unleash a powerful shockwave in the form of a "howl of hell", dealing critical damage to those weaker than Megidramon. *'Chaos Blast:' Attacks the opponents with energy balls of darkness and chaos. *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Atomic Blaster:' Fires beams from its mouth that destroy the enemy at the atomic level. *'Double Edge:' Slices at the enemy with its Pendulum Blades, or uses its vernier to charge forward with glowing Pendulum Blades extended. *'Megalo Spark:' Fires electricity from its chest-mounted cannons. *'Guard Break:' Lowers the foe's durability by 10%. *'Saint Knuckle:' Strikes the foe with a fist powered by holy light energy. *'Atomic Megalo Blaster:' Fires a beam from its mouth. *'Double Edge Σ:' Cuts the opponent to pieces with its Pendulum Blades Σ. *'Pyro Sphere:' Shoots a red-hot fireball from the mouth. *'Quake-a-lator:' An attack dubbed such for its claws' sturdiness, enabling them to smash even boulders to bits! *'Hazard Claw:' A burning version of the original "Rock Breaker" which draws strength from the Digital Hazard element which ignites its claws into flame. *'Wild Scratch:' Descends on the adversary while frantically scratching with its claws. *'Kiai Tame:' Concentrates and powers up the damage done by his next attack. *'Kurenai-maru:' Attacks foe with an armor-slicing katana. *'Guil Shot:' Emits a blast wave with the mouth. *'Attack Charge:' Boosts the opponent's Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. *'Wolkenapalm:' Causes an eruption to burn the opponent from below. *'Hot Bite:' Attacks with a burning bite. *'Pyro Grenade:' Spits out a black flame bullet which detonates when it contacts a target. *'Virus Breath:' Spews out black flame full of computer viruses. *'Fire Mitt:' Sets its claws ablaze with an explosive Fireball. *'Exhaust Flame:' Breathes out a scorching burst of flames with a roar. Has a chance to increase Attack Potency by 10%. *'Plasma Blade/Dragon Slash:' Charges the blades on its forearms with plasma and slices the enemy with them. *'Howling:' Makes the enemy cower with a fierce howl. *'Raiden Blade:' Unleashes intense energy from its plasma blade. *'Pyro Blaster:' Breathes fire continuously. *'Comet Hammer:' Crushes the foe with falling rocks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Matter Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acid Users Category:Disease Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fear Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Portal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Dark Area Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Immortals Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 1